Life's Bliss
by TheSkivate'sTheLimitNatty
Summary: It was because love was blind that our relationship was able to go to such extents... Perryshmirtz. Rated M.


I couldn't stand, I couldn't even move. My limbs were cuffed and I tried to move my legs to get them free. I fought against the metal bonds and I didn't know how or why they could hold me like they can. They're impenetrable, my kryptonite as I still pulled at them. Moments passed before I felt hands be gently placed on my thighs. I jumped, being unaware that someone was here with me.

They massaged my legs, making them feel good as I closed my eyes and purred from the petting. Even though I had a metal exoskeleton, I was built with censors that transferred feeling to my nerves. And it felt pretty good. He continued to work his fingers into my legs, being gentle before the hands stopped and it was replaced by forced breathing. Almost like panting, right up against by thigh.

A nose pressed against my fur, inhaling deeply into my leg. I shook in my binds as a tongue licked up my leg. He licked up my body, slowly, feeling the warm and wet saliva trail up my stomach where he stopped at my neck, licking and teasing me there. I could feel his body over me and his hand held by head back, allowing him more room to start sucking my neck, biting and sinking his teeth gently into my skin. I sighed, opening my beak in a silent moan. His neck was right there, just in reach, and as he started to tease behind my neck and lower, I licked the side of his neck in return.

"I love you..." He whispered in my ear before pulling away and burying his face into the side of my face. He licked my beak, and was able to push his way inside. I tasted his tongue against mine as he attacked my taste buds, making them come to life.

I got lost, in our love and passionate kissing as I tongued him back. It gave me pleasure and I knew that I wanted much more than just his tongue inside of me.

Tonight he could have me. I was his. His territory, his property, my body belonged to him. He made this known well as his hands covered me, making me feel warm as if I had just put on a knit sweater. The warmth of his hands engulfed me and my mind was just gone. I was in paradise, my thoughts jumbled into nothing but pure desire, for his heart, for him, his pure love and whatever else he could possibly give me.

He didn't have to say anything, his actions talked for him.

I felt his hand touch my tail, starting to pet it. Now, I'm a platypus, so my tail is sensitive to touch.

He definitely knew what he was doing, because he started to rub in the opposite direction of my fuzzy orange fur. This caused a moan to automatically escape my mouth.

His nails dug into my tail lightly, graving it as tears came to my eyes from how good it felt.

Even as a pup, my tail was overly sensitive. It felt too good and I was afraid that this petting would inadvertently cause me to come right here and then, without a large phallus to give me power. I thought of how disappointing it would be if that happened and I whimpered.

He stopped, patting my tail with his hand before letting it free. I panted, half relieved and half disappointed that he stopped, even though I was the one that told him to.

I didn't notice how aroused I actually was until now. I felt so full of need. I could feel how wet my fur was. I didn't even know I was showing until I felt him squeeze my throbbing cock.

His hand squeezed some pre come out of the tip of it. I watched him slowly lap it up. My eyes were wide and I thought I nearly screamed when he started to stroke me. As my own juices leaked out, he kept rubbing my dick, forcing more out as he licked all over it. His tongue traveled from the tip to the base and his eye was closed in passion as he tasted me.

I started to moan as he continued to tease me. I begged. I wanted him to take me now, make me scream his name in my tongue when he took everything I had.

As he stroked me, I felt his other hand start to spread my legs and reposition me. His tongue stopped, his miracle hands still rubbing me, just to keep me occupied as he put his face to sphincter.

His tongue extended again, connecting to my warm hole as he licked all over it, bathing it in his saliva. I tensed for a moment, and then allowed my body to relax, restraining myself from humping his hand.

My hole started to open and I felt his tongue start to go inside as he thrashed it. He lubricated my entrance, along with the seminal fluids that leaked out as well. His lips kissed my entrance before his mouth went up again to plant kisses on my tip.

He had already kicked his pants off, and I could see his erection as it was finally presented to the room. His underwear fell to the floor, and as he stared at me, I knew we were both ready.

I felt the wet skin of the tip of his cock as it was placed to rest against my entrance. He didn't penetrate. He reaffirmed his grip on my member, and looked down at me, waiting for my signal.

He was a gentle man, loving and strong...I nodded. I was ready. I wanted this. I wanted HIM.

He went with my okay and started to ease his cock inside of me.

The man was thick, so large as I saw him disappear as fast as I took him in. I tried not to clench as my hole was stretched. He slid himself in until he was balls deep inside. I could feel his pubic hair press against my own as the sack rested against me.

He hit it, my prostate, and I moaned, shivering in pleasure from the feeling of his tip touching so deep inside.

He pulled out, only half way out before pushing back in. He started to thrust slowly, in and out, as he slowly hit my gland. He started to speed up just the slightest. He hit my prostate faster now, and the pleasure from it got greater. He went faster, as his hand started to stroke me even quicker than before. I started to moan louder, with more pleasure.

He hit my gland faster, thrusting faster. His was a machine now, going as fast as he could as he mercilessly fucked me, his hand beating me as I cried out in pleasure.

He groaned above me, trying with every will and ability in him to go faster.

We moaned together, our passion and juices mingling as we fed off of each other. It felt so good. I couldn't control my chatters anymore, I screamed louder and louder, in bliss and pleasure. I yelled his name, over and over again until it was the only thing I could hope to think of.

A force, a large pressure, a wave hit me as I screamed his name as loud as my vocals would aloud as I imploded. My sperm shooting out in ropes as I climaxed.

With a few more thrusts, he screamed too, shooting his seed inside of me in globs as he filled me with warmth.

He collapsed to the side of me, being careful not to fall on me as he lay beside me on the table, breathing just as scarce as I was.

Then, things were silent. Maybe I fell asleep, or maybe he did. It didn't matter. Life was contented, and in more ways than one.


End file.
